baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Baywatch (Season 4)
The fourth season of Baywatch aired from 1993-1994. It introduced us to Stephanie's younger sister Caroline Holden and saw the departure of Summer Quinn Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Pamela Anderson as Casey Jean "C.J." Parker *Alexandra Paul as Stephanie Holden *Jeremy Jackson as Hobie Buchannon *David Charvet as Matthew "Matt" Brody *Nicole Eggert as Roberta "Summer" Quinn *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman *Gregory Alan Williams as Garner Ellerbee *Richard Jaeckel as Ben Edwards *Kelly Slater as Jimmy Slade Special Guest Stars *John Allen Nelson as John D. Cort *Richard Jaeckel as Ben Edwards Episodes #'Race Against Time, Part I' – A dramatic ocean plane crash underscores a series of personal crises amongst the Baywatch lifeguards. #'Race Against Time, Part II' – Hobie and his mother are trapped in the plane crash, 40 feet beneath the surface, while Mitch and the Baywatch lifeguards mount a massive rescue effort to save the trapped passengers and crew. #'Lover's Cove' – Romance is in the air at Baywatch as Mitch and Jackie’s friendship grows more intense, Summer and Matt begin a relationship, Hobie falls in love with Lauren, a junior lifeguard with a devastating secret. #'Blindside' – John D. Cort, Mitch’s friend and a former lifeguard, returns to Baywatch where his life undergoes a devastating change. Meanwhile, Hobie meets a very “unique” new friend. #'Skyrider' – Summer has love problems when Slade returns from a world surfing tour to discover Matt and Summer dating, and C.J. is pursued by a bungee-jumping balloonist. Meanwhile, Garner patrols the beach on horseback. #'Tentacles, Part I' – A prison break gone awry finds Mitch held hostage by a beautiful woman and forced to perform surgery on her escaped convict husband. Meanwhile, Matt and Slade decide to settle their mutual affection for Summer in a daring surfing contest, and accidentally stumble upon a secret and dangerous underwater cavern. #'Tentacles, Part II' – Mitch, taken hostage and held at gunpoint, performs surgery on an escaped convict with a bullet wound. Stephanie’s sister Caroline visits with her fiancée, an environmental investigator, who is mysteriously attacked underwater in a high stakes double-cross. #'Submersion' – When Mitch spots two young brothers caught in a rip current, he must make a gut-wrenching decision to help one and not the other. Nearly drowned, the boy clings to life in a coma. Mitch must deal with the anguished parents and his own deep feelings of guilt. #'Ironman Buchannon' – Mitch’s impending birthday prompts him to train for a grueling Ironman competition, along the way being swept off his feet by a younger woman. Matt, meanwhile, takes a night job to save money for a motorcycle, jeopardizing his co-workers through his exhaustion. #'Tower of Power' – A new lifeguard helps Mitch and the Baywatch lifeguards confront and upsurge in gang activity, and C.J. is enamored with a beach magician who nearly drowns during a bungled underwater stunt. #'The Child Inside' – The Baywatch lifeguards stage a beach-oriented Special Olympics, becoming involved with two young athletes whose parents have abandoned them. #'Second Time Around' – Jessie Majors, the beautiful motorcycle racer with whom Matt Brody fell in love in “Point Doom,” returns to Baywatch, working as an actress for an obsessed video director who wants more than a professional relationship with her. #'The Red Knights' – An ad hoc reunion of elite 1950’s lifeguards, the “Red Knights,” triggers a bar room brawl and Ben’s resignation. Meanwhile, Mitch helps deliver a baby when the mother goes into premature labor while swimming at the beach. #'Coronado Del Sol, Part I' – The Baywatch lifeguards travel to San Diego’s Hotel Del Coronado for a week, where Matt and Summer are haunted by a mysterious presence, C.J. grows attached to an orphaned dolphin at Sea World, and Mitch is stranded with his brother on the high seas when their sailboat capsizes. #'Coronado Del Sol, Part II' – Adrift in the ocean with his semi-conscious brother, Mitch struggles to keep himself and Buzzy alive through the long, cold night. C.J. unites an orphaned dolphin with its injured mother, and Summer becomes involved with a haunting passion. #'Mirror, Mirror' – A beautiful woman and her plain sister compete for Mitch’s affection with perilous results. Meanwhile, Matt confronts his paralyzing fear of sharks. #'The Falcon Manifesto' – A beautiful investigative reporter captures Mitch’s heart, but what happens next makes Mitch the prime suspect in a murder investigation. #'Rescue Bay' – A Hollywood producer visits Baywatch and decides to create a television show based on lifeguarding, sending headquarters into a tizzy. #'Western Exposure' – The Baywatch lifeguards help a country singer find his estranged wife and child. #'The Life You Save' – Severe budget cutbacks close many Los Angeles beaches with life-and-death consequences. #'Trading Places' – Stephanie Holden spends a week with the Coast Guard, helping crack a dangerous arms smuggling ring. #'Guys & Dolls' – Matt’s rescue of a beautiful teenager finds him involved in an elaborate con artist scam. Stephanie’s romance with a Coast Guard officer deepens, causing conflict with Mitch. Category:Baywatch seasons